thecitybeyondtheveilfandomcom-20200215-history
Personnel File: Captain Osar
Name: Sejo Osar Age: 42 Race: Human Sex: Male Rank: Captain. Likes: Justice, bubble tea, puppies Dislikes: crime, pho, liberals. Captain Sejo Osar is a human Male working for the GVPD as captain of the 8th investigative section, (section 8). He started life on the human side of the veil like many before him but made his way up the ranks very quickly. his human tenacity and adaptability helped him succeed where other races would fail. though he was not gifted with enhanced vision or resistance to poison or the ability to breathe fire, Captain Osar made a name for himself as a beat cop in the orcish ghetto. stern and unyielding, Captain Osar cleaned up the orcish ghetto, eventually organizing the citizens to rename it Gruumush court after their patron diety gruumush. He was then transferred to section 8 and placed under its mysterious chief. This is where his career took off, eventually becoming the section’s captain after his predecessor retired. his arrest and conviction records are exemplary. he never moves without considering all possibilities and has never fingered the wrong suspect. another astonishing thing about the captain is that he is a paladin. hes also the only human paladin in all of grayvale. this is a title of prestige formally only held by high elves, the race that believes themselves to be the sole arbiters of truth and justice in the world behind the veil. as such, his ascension to the heights of the divine brought him the ire of those who felt slighted at not being able to achieve the same results. this also created a firestorm of talented humans joining the GVPD in the hopes of becoming a paladin. so far none have passed, but they remain undeterred, trying again and again. his immediate subordinate is a canine shifter named Cereza. though she is his subordinate, it is well known that Cereza actually runs the day to day operations of section 8. their relationship is more of a husband and wife than of a captain and his lieutenant. however Lt cereza remains loyal to captain Osar and executes the assignments she is given to the best of her ability. in combat, captain Osar prefers to use melee weapons like his enchanted longsword over firearms. that is not to say he will not use them when they would be advantageous. he is an expert marksman and brilliant swordsman. this is highlighted when he fights with cereza at his side, the two officers play off of each other with tightly practiced maneuvers that send the brunt of divine might and arcane fury crashing on their opponent. when in a group, he prefers to hang back and support the team as best as he can. providing healing, ward spells, or his own body to absorb damage. he is many things, but a glory hog is not one of them. he has a son, Isul Osar, though he is a member of a different investigative section. all told, Captain Osar is a shining example of what a police officer should be, as well as a leader.